The Dark Hood And The Dagger
by sawchy
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood is recruited to kill someone, they do it right?. Cold and methodical like a sharp instrument of Sithis. What happens if the person can't die?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Water dripping, falling from some unseen crevice. The steady sound of its impact on rock face filled the silent air of the cave. Otherwise the darkness lay still and silent, a small trickle of water across the floor of the cavern was the only reflective surface.

Talendra fell to the rocks, her knee splashing into the water, soaking the fabric in her armor. She scolded herself for falling to the ground, she hated getting her armor wet. It always dried harder then it was supposed to and it took her several days to work the material in. She looked over to her right at the torch that had fallen from her hands, it lay there on the moist rocks. Glowing embers of burnt fabric covered in oil lay scattered around the torch.

The sound of movement brought her attention quickly to her wounded comrade, who had fallen from his perch on her shoulder when she had lost her footing. Antis Fidel lay on the ground, face up holding the deep wound that bled from his side. His black armor was drenched in blood, glistening from the torchlight.

"I don't know if I can carry you out of here!" She gasped in as quiet of a voice as she could muster.

"Why haven't they caught up with us yet?" He said looking back in the direction they had come from. "They weren't that far behind us, they might be there. In the darkeness.." Antis trailed off as he reached down to his belt, unsheathing the elven dagger there. "They might be in here with us, they're supposed to move more quietly then regular men."

"I don't hear anything, stop it!" She scolded him quietly. Looking into the darkness one direction then the other. "I don't hear anything at all. Now c'mon, we have to get out of here." She reached over, picking up the torch with one hand and pushing herself to her feet with the other.

She moved the torch around them, exposing more of the cave to the light. The moist rockface glistened around them as she searched the area quickly, her eyes darting from every area of darkness just outside the dancing light in her hands.

"I'm supposed to just take your word for it, Bosmer?" Snapped Antis more loudly this time, his obvious distrust of her apparent. She had known he wasn't the type of man she would have gone into this place with. But it was her job to be here, with him. He had saved them minutes ago, perhaps he would continue doing so.

"It is common knowledge my people have better hearing then yours Breton!" She snapped back at him.

He scoffed in reply. "As if I believe that."

His voice cut off quickly and the sound of rushing air came from behind her. She turned quickly to see him disappear from sight, dragged into the darkness by his foot. "Antis!" She cried after him.

The clatter of rocks from her left made her instincts rip to life, she took the shortsword from her sheath and swung in the direction. The sword connected with something, an all too familar material gave way. LIke a bag of sand being sliced with her blade, the sword dug in and was stuck in the creature. The wet sound of flesh meeting steel hung in the air for a moment.

Swinging the torch in the direction of creature brought it into the light. Its chest was the chest of a man, it had a deep gash running from shoulder to belly button. Her eyes moved up the torso to the face of a man. His eyes were blue. His face was twisted into a smile.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

The cold wind blew past her face. Its icy chill brushing against her skin. She was sure her face was red and bitten by the cold gusting breeze. Elsynia could hardly feel her nose anymore, she was sure it was running still. But it was definetly the last of her worries at the moment.

Down the mountain slope from her stood one of the bandits. A large orc that seemed to be the muscle behind the gang that had kidnapped her target. His teeth seemed to a tinge yellower then the last Orc she had seen. His face was a dark green, she remembered reading something about the region in Orsinium that this paricular race came from. The details eluded her at the moment.

She pulled her hood further forward, in a vain attempt to shield herself form the wind that gusted through the Jerral mountains tonight. The camp was small, she had seen the one Orc, an Altmer and an Imperial. She had watched the tents for sometime now and wanted to be sure of the camp size before she made her move.

It wouldn't pay to have a fourth gang member stumble out of the tent during the commotion. She continued watching there fire spark in the night air. The stars shone down on the white mountain slope, the snow almost glowed from the moonlight.

Elsynia would give anything for a large Yak fur coat right now. Instead of her form fitting black armor. Sure the armor didn't clink and weighed almost nothing, but it gave practically no resistance against this kind of winter wind. She continued waiting and watching the small bandit camp.

Next to the fire lay an average Imperial man, he was covered in a thick fur blanket. But underneath Elysnia knew he was bound at the hands and feet. His name was Ferendis Venila. She had been stalking his group of travelers, waiting for the right moment to strike with the most effectiveness and precision. He was a moderate sized Imperial man, which was bigger then her Bosmer frame and his weight was nearly double, perhaps triple hers. She knew when she did finally strike, he would not be able to run away.

He had several gaurds around him while he travled between towns, he was a travelling salesmen of some esteem and knew how dangerous the trip from Cheydinhal to Bruma could be. She had almost reached the point in her stalking where she would strike when the unexpected had happened.

This group of bandits ambushed there carriage and killed the gaurds with ease. From watching the fight, she knew all the bandits had reasonable combat expierence unlike the men Ferendis had hired to protect him. They quickly overwhelmed the armed men and killed them. The Altmer had been impressive by catching a fleeing man in the back with a fireball, quickly killing him.

She had followed the group of bandits to this mountain camp, where they still remained. For what purpose and to what end she did not know. Elysnia knew she was in for a fight if she intended to satisfy Sithis with this blood. If she moved quickly, she might be able to take the two and deal with her target afterword.

Elysnia slowly rose from her perch, she continued watching the Orc who faced the oppisite direction from her. She gripped her bow tightly in her right hand. Slowly and carefully she stepped downward onto some snow covered rocks. She was careful not to lose her footing, as it would probably be certain death against this group of foes. She continued to crouch walk down the steep slope, going from rock to rock.

The wind gusted and she used her left hand to steady herself on a large boulder she was passing. She continued moving forward in the darkness. The snow quietly crunching under her leather boots. The thought of the Orc turning crossed her mind. If she turned, she would be easily sighted. Her black leather armor would stand out brightly, perhaps darkly was the best term against the snow and light colored rocks.

Reaching the bottom of the outcropping that housed the camp and a large wooded area. Elysnia breathed out a breath of relief. Perhaps she would be able to pull this off just as she had planned. But thats the funny things with plans, they never seemed to work right, especially when they were important.

Taking the custom guard off the sheath for her shortsword, she reached back and took an arrow from her quiver. She notched the arrow quietly and began moving towards the camp. Her breath was shallow and quiet as she moved forward, still crouching to avoid being seen. She passed by several trees and suddenly her next step sunk deep in the snow. She lost her footing and fell into the snow with a puff.

Cursing to herself quietly, she looked upward at the Orc who walked around the camp searching for something. Perhaps she had seen her fall and was waking the others in the camp. If so, the jig was up.

She pulled a large canteen out of a pack and began taking generous gulps from it. She smiled to herself. Despite her terrible miscalculation at the depth of the snow, she could continue getting closer to her target. She began crawling closer. The snow went down her neck and its icy chill gave her a start. She held her tongue at the surpirse.

After a moment to collect herself, Elysnia continued forward through the snow. She was now just twenty feet from the camp. She reattached the arrow to her bowstring and stood up. The snow was at her lower hip, she quickly tried to wade through the snow. The ground beneath the snow began to rise upward and her pace quickened. She raised her bow taking aim. The arrow released from her bow and left with a quiet shwoosh sound.

The Orc stood looking at the fire as she approached from her right. She took another swig from her canteen and she seemed pleased with what she was gulping down. The arrow impacted her skull in the side, tearing through its thickness with ease. The edged weapon transfered its energy and the arrow tore the brain matter more in her collapsing skull. The large three hundered pound Orc grunted and fell to the snowy ground with a loud thud. Red blood seeping from a pulsing mush that used to be the side of her head.

Elysnia continued running forward, she reached backward grabbing another arrow from her quiver. She ran, leaping over a pile of wood. She crouched as she spproached a tent, the Imperial man stirred at the sound of the commotion. He sat up looking downward at the Elf in black armor with a bow and arrow pointed at his head. "What in the name of Mara?" He said in puzzlement.

She released the arrow and it sunk deep into the man's eye. Blood splattered outward and his head snapped backward from the impact. His body lay motionless as another gust of wind blew over the outcropping. Elysnia moved to the second and last tent, her steps quick but silent. Pulling another arrow from her quiver she approached the end of the tent, looking into the barely lit darkness that should be housing the Altmer.

A blast of light. Elysnia was thrown backward, she felt the wind rushing past her face and the sound of air moving quickly. She hit the tree with a sharp crack and the skinny tree broke with her impact. She fell into the snow and her entire body ached, her face was cold and covered in snow as she got back to her feet.

Quickly looking downward, she saw that the breast plate on her leather armor was burnt and a large smoking hole sat in her chest. She touched the wound and no pain came from it, she looked at her gloves and no blood was glinting in the moonlight. She wiped the melting snow off her numbing face and looked back towards the camp.

The Altmer stood in the darkness, his hand a glowing orb of green light. His long hair cascading down around his shoulders in the green light, the blond hair looked like a lime green. He moved his hand forward and the green orb whisked instelf into the darkness towards her.

Searching for her bow, she spotted it more then ten feet ahead of her. Lying in the snow. There was no way she was going to be able to retrieve it before he blasted her with another spell. She hated fighting spell flingers. It always seemed they were better equiped for the fight then she could judge. The orb passed over her head and her gaze shot to his hands, he began opening his palms. A bright yellow light coming from the left hand and bright white light coming from the right hand. He let go of both, causing two orbs to shoot towards her. The yellow flickering with fire and the white glowing with a coldness that Elysnia could only imagine was unbearable.

Diving to the side, the orbs missed her body. The fireball collided with a tree causing a small exsplosion that lit the tree on fire. Elysnia rolled out of the dive and began sprinting forward. Towards the Altmer, who had a smile across his face. An arrogant look of truimph that all Altmer seemed to share.

She sprinted through the shallow snow, diving as he launched another ball of light towards her. It hit the snow throwing it upward melting in mid air. She rolled through the snow again, feeling the cold moisture against her skin on every crevice in her armor. She continued closing the distance. She was now twenty five feet from the High Elf who continued to wing spells at her. She dodged another blast and grabbed her shortsword from her sheath.

Pulling the blade out and back over her shoulder. She took a large stride forward, releasing the sword towards the Altmer. The blade tucked and rolled through the air gracefully as she had practiced many times before this instance. The elf had a look of genuine surprise on his face as the handle impacted him in the chest. He fell backwards at the impact and gave Elysnia time to close the gap. She ran forward, closing it quickly.

Reaching over her shoulder, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver. Holding the arrows misection she lunged forward, stabbing the High elf in the chest as he got himself back to his feet. She used her left hand to punch the elf in the face sending him back several steps. She pressed her advantage and continued forward, landing a kick on his bleeding torse. She picked her blade up from the ground and swung it sideways. Catching the Altmers throat, the sharp blade cutting through his hair as she did it. The blade cut his jugular and blood sprayed outward onto her. His body thudded to the snow and began twitching as the last of his life emptied from inside of him.

Elysnia breathed a loud sigh of relief. Things had gotten far to out of hand right there. She knew she was lucky to be alive, thankfully the armor she wore was reasonably thick and blocked the firebolt blast. Her back ached wildly from the tree impact though. She shrugged these body pains off and walked over to the blanket covered Imperial.

He lay there looking up at her blood soaked silhoute, a look of genuine fear across his face. Raising her blade. Elysnia Swung downward.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Elsynia adjusted her armor as she walked down the streets of Riften. But perhaps a more accurate description would be walking down the boardwalks. She Moved her shoulder around to check if the kink in her armor had been worked out. It moved easily and she didn't pay it a second thought.

Walking past the merchents in the market, who called for her attention looking to barter off their wares. She always ignored these people, always scanning every face of the crowds that always dwelled in the markets of every city. It was a good way for someone to remember her fae and in her line of work, that wasn't a good thing. She sighed and walked into the local inn.

The dim candle lit tavern was filled with smoke, from the fires inside or the incense that burnt from each table top. It gave the place a warm familiar smell that made her smile at its pleasantness. Scanning the faces of all the men in the tavern she took note of each at her gaze. None seemed to stand out to her. Satisfied with that, she walked into the tavern, she passed several tables reaching the bar at a fair pace.

Behind the bar, a large blond Nord smiled to her. "What will you be having?"

"Cyrodilic Brandy." She replied taking a seat on a stool.

"Sure thing. Back in moment." He smiled as he made his way down the took a moment to look at the rack of various bottles in the rack behind the counter, she saw what she desired. A bottle with a very unique look. It was black, almost too tinted to see the contents. The slightest glint of liquid could be seen against the dark glass. Returning a moment later the barkeep brought her a tankard of brandy. "A beautiful day, isn't it?" He asked motioning towards the door after he set the mug down.

"A bit cold for my tastes." Picking up the mug from the countertop she took a long sip of the brandy. It burned her throat as it went down.

"Aye, some people are just not as hardy as us Nords." He replied warmly, "But to be honest. I'd galdly trade the cold in for some warmth for a while."

She smiled taking another sip of her brandy, smiling in an almost cringe at the bitter alcohol. She had taken a slightly bigger gulp then she was used to. "I'd like some of that wine back there. The Night Mothers touch I believe its called." She said pointing at the bottle.

"I'm sorry." He said with a serious face. "But I can only sell that by the bottle."

Taking a pouch of septims from her belt she placed it on the table. He nodded and reached up for the bottle, he brought it down. "Its a relatively new addition to my selection. But definetly not an unwelcome one."

She smiled as he passed her the bottle. He retrieved the pouch quickly and walked down to the other end of the bar where a young woman had just gestured for his attention. Drinking down the last of her mug, she got up placing a few more gold coins on the counter. Taking the bottle with her as she left.

* * *

><p>Ancus Vendicini smiled as he took in the dusk air. The sun was shining a bright orange through the Great Forest in this Mid Year summer day. He stood on the highest perch of his mill. When he had built this mill fifteen years previously, he had started out with just himself. He had started clear cutting the area to south of here years ago and now his business was begining to thrive. He had seven lumberjacks under him now, and they each had there own various job around the mill.<p>

Taking another moment of thought, he ran a hand through his thick brown hair. It was beginning to get some length to it, that wasn't something he really wanted. Turning and working his way down the ramp to his camp he looked over at the wagon that was being loaded full of fresh timber and pine. He would then take the load out with an escort the next day. They would then take it into Cheydinhal where his wife would sell it at the market for firewood to heat the homes of the townsfolk.

For a moment, his thoughts drifted to his beautiful wife. She had been the jewel of his life. She had helped him establish this company all those years ago and they were still together. It was hard with the distance between them. But he always rode in with the load every week to see her.

"Come on lads, this wood isn't gonna move itself." He said picking up a bundle of wood and throwing it into the back of the wagon. The two Nord men working the wood onto the wagon quickened their pace. Ancus loved that, when the prospect of authority made men work harder. Perhaps it was fear aswell, at being noticed and perhaps losing there employment. Either way, it made Ancus feel more powerful. He enjoyed the feeling greatly.

Picking up another bundle of wood he threw it into the back. He continued this process until the wagon was so full they had to use a canvas cover to secure it down. The canvas was made from mamoth skin that had been shiped from Skyrim to cover the load. It had cost him quite a bit to get it shipped all that way. They tied it down with several ropes and double checked how secure it was. Wouldn't want it shaking itself look and loosing half the load to spillage.

"Good work men, thats a solid days work. Come see me tomorrow morning and we'll talk about who gets to accumpany me to Cheydinhal tomorrow morning."

They nodded and gave various degrees of agreement. They weren't too delighted at the idea of having to escort the wagon into town. It was like this every week now. It was getting harder to get volunteers to go into town.

It had been a while since they were ambushed by highwaymen. But it had happened in the past and the men could vividly remember the encounters. He had defended his wagon then too, cutting down the highwaymen himself. His five years in the Imperial Legion had tought him how to handle himself and they had let him keep his blade when he was done his service. He wouldn't let anyone take his money. It was important to everyone involded to bring back that money.

The various workers began heading back to the barracks they had constructed. It was a fairly large building that he had built a few years back, it served as basic shelter until the winter came.

Walking to his stables he looked at his five horses. All a hardy breed that was common in the mountains to move heavy loads. All, except his personal horse. It was a fine steed that his wife had bought him for there aniversary five years back. He walked over to her, petting her large side and looking into her big brown eyes. "Thats a good girl." He smiled as he ran his hands over the soft fur of the horse. " You ready for this tomorrow? We're gonna have to be quick and strong looking girl. We can't having those goofs being scared off by something trivial."

Leaving the pen he looked out the open door at the setting sun, its last warmth bathing across the forest.

Feeling a hand grab the back of his head and a hand over his mouth, his surprise never left his lips as he felt his neck break, he felt his spine pop as the person twisted quickly and hard.

* * *

><p>Elsynia felt the neck break easily. She dangled from a rafter on the cieling from her legs, for a moment she held onto the limp body. She let it go and steadied herself so she could drop without hurting herself. Once she was down, she pulled the dagger from her right hip and bent down, she felt the mans neck. Feeling for the steady pump from his heart. It was faintly still there.<p>

She smiled, as she used her dagger to cut his juggular open. He spent his last few seconds motionless as his life drained away from his body. Sithis was satisfied. This had been a relitively easy kill, the man had a very easy routine and it had not been difficult to memorize.

Her thoughts were interupted as the large bay horse began to cry out wildly. Its loud whine being heard throughtout the stable. The large black horse reared up and smashed the pen door with her hooves. "Easy you big damn nag." She whispered at it loudly.

"Whats wrong with the horses?" Said a man running into the stable. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of his former employer laying in a wet mush of blood and hay. His gaze going to Elsynia who was adorned in her black armor and cowl. He lunged over to a table which contained an old war axe. Despite its age, she was sure it would still kill.

Elsynia dashed forward towards the man. He quickly grabbed the axe turning and raising t it for a powerful hit. She knew this would probably cleave whichever limb from her body that it impacted. She ducked quickly and forward dodging the strike just barely. She raised her blade and its tip sunk into the mans windpipe. Using all her force she pulled the man off his feet in a clothesline.

The hay made a soft puff as he landed. He gurgled in surprise as she placed a leather gloved hand over his mouth. He quietly gurgled to death in a few seconds. She listened intently for more footsteps. Was this job to really become like this? A botch up. She hadn't had a botch up in a while. Not that it was common, but it was just a statistical improbablity that she could pull off every kill without some kind of unforseen circumstance happening.

Leaving the two corpses, she jogged for the door. Exiting outside, the dimly lit orange sky illuminated the mill slightly. She began running for the edge of the lumber mill property. She crossed the distance quickly. Hopefully she would make it out of this place without being spotted. It was not something she would like to end this evening with. A chase.

Jumping the small wooden fence she ran into the forest quickly. She followed the markings she had left on the trees, a small X was placed on trees that would lead back to her horse. A strong and swift white horse called Blizzard. It was a horse she had rode in her younger days, it had served her faithfully through her various career paths in life. Which was something in of itself.

Passing tree after tree, she finally reached the meadow that she had tied the horse up in. She quickly untied the horse from the tree branch and jumped onto it saddled back. She took a moment to steady herself before riding off. Into the beginning of the evening.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Having botched her most recent assination contract, Elsynia had no choice but to flee to the nearest santuary. She could not believe she had messed up a simple assination like this. The killing of Ancus Vendicini was supposed to be done quietly, leaving no witnesses and preferably with no other dead bodies. Best to leave people with more questions than facts.

Killing the second man had forfeit her bonus for this contract. It was not something she liked to admit. She could aways use the extra money and any gifts that the sanctuary head felt were necessary to give out. Not that she expected to get much of anything for killing a simple businessman. But she had a reputation to protect and it wasn't something to be easily sullied. The dead drop had left very little to be open to debate. She had failed her speaker.

The sanctuary she occupied for the moment was the one operating out of the town of Cheydinhal. It was a simple establishment, nothing too special. She wished it had more of a selection when it came to alchemical ingredients. She was lacking as many potions as she liked to usually carry.

Besides herself, the sanctuary was mostly deserted. Only a single other Dark Brotherhood member dwelled here for the moment. The sanctuary in Cyrodil was now mostly used as a safe house. In recent years most of the operations had moved north into Skyrim. The other dark brotherhood member was the silencer in the personal use of the Listener who still maintained talking to the night mother in Bravil.

Elsynia wasn't confident enough to talk to this assassin yet. He was the personal assassin of the listener himself. The personal killer of the highest ranking member of the Brotherhood wasn't someone to have 'small' talk with. He was the very best killer besides the listener. She respected that fact and swallowed down her envy.

It wasn't a secret that most members of the Brotherhood desired to advance closer to sithis. She could only hope to be that good one day, it would only happen if she didn't screw up again.

The sound of stone scraping against stone echoed through the empty halls of the santuary. For a moment she listened to the sound. Her instincts shot to life immediately, she grabbed her sword and sheath. Running for her door and opening it as quietly as she could. Peering into the hallway, it looked empty.

Where was the Silencer? He had to hear that noise, only the dead didn't. She hadn't heard him pass her room, so it had to be someone else entering the sanctuary. Since they two were probably the only Dark Brotherhood members in Cyrodil, she had to use caution.

Opening the door and padding into the hallway in her silent boots, she moved up the stairwell directly outside her room, heading for the lobby of the sanctuary. She reached the top of the stairwell looking through the mostly dark room. It had only a few candles to light the way to each room. She watched from her vantage point for a moment, waiting for the person to reveal themself in the candle light. A shadow moved.

Elysnia unsheathed her sword and peered into the darkness across the candles. It was a large room and this small area of light was where she hoped they would pass. The shape moved into the light slowly, peering into the unfamilar terrority with caution.

The Dark Brotherhood initiate was clearly visible now, Elysnia breathed a sigh of relief. Stepping into the room and into sight of the initiate.

The young man eased himself at the sight of another servant of Sithis. "My first time to the Cheydinhal Sanctuary." He apoligized as he put his dagger back in its sheath.

"Precautions." She said sheathing her sword in front of him. "Keep you alive."

He smiled giving his head a nod. His hood blocked his eyes for a moment. "I bring a message from your Speaker." He stated reaching into his satchel, he retrieved the letter which she noticed was sealed with a special emblem that her Speaker specifically used. He adjusted his satchel strap as he examined the name scrawled across the roll of paper. "Elysnia?"

"Yes, that's me." She stepped forward taking the letter which he held out for her. She pulled the Brotherhood seal apart and gazed at the letter for a moment.

_Elysnia. Your recent foul up was most unfortunate. By killing the second man you have complicated the situation for our client. She was not very satisfied. As your Speaker, I offered your next dead drop reward money to be used to help remedy our clients disatisfaction in us. _

_You will be given a chance to remedy this failure with a success. Two of your brothers did not return from their contract. It was one of considerable danger, and two expierenced members had to be assigned to it. They are of considerable importance to the smooth operation for the new head sanctuary in Skyrim. They haven`t reported back in over a week. They're assignment was to find the Vampire Tenris, who has taken up residence in Anvil and they were sent to kill him. Find your brothers and redeem yourself by sending Tenris into the void._

_The initiate has been informed of the situation and will join you on this. He is by no means intended to be your replacement. Just merely your aid for this high risk assignment. _

Looking up from the peice of parchment. She examined the initiate who lowered his hood and looked around the room.

"Is it authentic?" Said a voice other then Elysnia and the young Nord initiate. It came from the darkness across the room from her.

"Yes." She said watching the Silencer emerge from the shadows behind the Nord. He had moved very quickly and quietly to be behind him like that. She smiled a moment at this mans skill. He was clearly her superior in many ways.

"Alright."Calmly he put away his dagger and adjusted his armor. He pulled his hood forward and walked past them back to his room on the lowest depths of this sanctuary.

Turning back to the Nord, "Got a name?" She asked in a nuetral voice.

"Valof." He replied with a half smile. His gaze turned serious after a moment. "Have you ever faced a vampire before?" His serious gaze being held. Elysnia wondered if this was a sign of the mans fear or his unwavering loyalty to Sithis and the void. It was unusual for a newer recruit to believe in the blessings the night mother could bestow.

"Only once before, me and three other initiates hunted down one in Skyrim." She said thoughtfully, taking a moment before she continued. "We stalked him from one hunting ground to another, from Solitude to Falkreath. Where we caught him." She said rolling the parchment back up. "We ended his life in those silent woods surrounding that dismal place."

His gaze was intent as he listened to her story. Taking a moment to digest the information, he nodded trying to give her a small reassurance that he was ready for this.

"It won't be easy," she said turning back towards her room. "Before we killed that one, he managed to kill two of us. He was much faster and smarter then we had all anticipated. A hard but important lesson for a young initiate from Valenwood." She walked around the corner and into her room. She walked to the chest at the end of her bed. Lifting the lid open, she collected her bow from inside the large chest. She had hoped to keep it dry by keeping it in here. The air in this sanctuary was rather damp with all the stone work. It wouldn't due to have her finely tuned bow damaged or affected in any way.

She slid the bow over her shoulder and picked up her satchel from inside the chest. She slid the strap over to its usual place on her armor, she always tried to have everything in its specific spot. Retrieving her last two peices of equipment, she began back for the door. "If you have any fears or doubts, you need to cast them aside right now. I need to know were on the same page here."

"I'm willing to do my part." He said defensively in an almost stern sort of way.

Sliding her quiver over her shoulder aswell, she adjusted it to its usual spot while continuing towards the main lobby of the sanctuary again. "Good, Valof. I hope this endeaver won't be our last."

They both walked in unison, he clung to her heal as they made there way up the hallway. There boots padding against the stone surface of the floor loudly as they continued upward and outward. The stone always made the sound louder, no matter how hard you tried to keep it quiet. Walking up the steps towards the entrance of the sanctuary, they followed the small candle lit trail toward the surface. Sliding her cowl over her head, she adjusted it until it fit snuggly around her face. Covering much of her appearance, leaving only her dark hazel eyes.

They exited the sanctuary door and began there walk up through the abandoned home. Many times this house had been torn down and rebuilt only to remain abandoned by the townsfolk. This house had been the plain view entrance to this sanctuary for centeries and the Brotherhood intended to keep it that way.

Walking through the town at early dusk was always a simple affiar. Most of the towns folk were off eating supper or finsihing off the days work, leaving the town streets usually deserted besides the town guards. Who gave them looks of both disgust and fear. Breathing a satisfied sigh. Cheydinhal was such a quaint little town, everything was almost cliche to a bad folk story tale she thought to herself.

Leaving the town through the large gates that were just being closed for the night. They passed several more guards who would stand watch here at the gates all night. It was very traditional for a heartland Cyrodilic city. She smiled at how easy it was to get into all the cities despite their "best" guards being at the gate. If only they knew the methods she could use. They would surely lay a trap to catch her in the act if they knew.

Coming to her horse, Blizzard. She looked over for where Valof had hitched his horse. The Nord mounted a large horse from the North. This man was very sterotypical she thought to herself, he was very much a Nord. He was almost proud of his heritage. Where had they found this man? Swigging beer in Whiterun and murdering travellers for pittance pay?

She hadn't decided fully in either direction for this man yet. He was clearly an amatuer but clearly the Black Hand in Skyrim thought he would be an asset to the Brotherhood and recruited him.

Mounting Blizzard, she made her way towards the road. Valof followered closely as they began their trek towards Anvil.


End file.
